A Slave's Fury
by RayneNyght22
Summary: Atem is in the market for a new slave and finds one with such a fire in his spirit he can't resist the urge to tame the flame. Yugi is this slave. He refuses to show any respect or honor to Atem and fights in any way he can to get free from his new living hell. Rated M for violence and lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I'm working on other updates and stories but since i'm in a total panic about exams and can't sleep this is a new slave/pharaoh story focused on Yugi and Atem! Hope you enjoy. I don't own Yugioh or characters! R &R! Oh and this is just the Prologue!**

Yugi stood in front of a tall man and glared at him. His hands bound behind him as the man examined him. He growled when the man lifted what little clothing he had on to look at Yugi's body.

"Hmm not much muscle and I see he's a fighter. What do you expect me to do with a slave like this?" The man demanded from the slave trader.

"He can be broken. You can break him whichever way you wish." He said. "He can be used in the kicthen or as a small labor slave."

"He's worthless to me. I want one already broken. Not one that will be more work than it's worth." he growled before walking away.

The trader growled. "That's he third to walk away without buying you. You damn worthless scum!" He pulled out a whip and whipped Yugi's chest. Yugi screamed.

"I-I'll never give in." Yugi said through a wince.

"We'll see about that." The trader growled and whipped him again.

Yugi didn't respond or flinch. He would take it. He was used to it. He'd never give in though. Never become one of their mindless servants. He refused it from day one.

"I'm sure I can find you an appropriate slave my king." Yugi heard a man say. He looked to see one of the market's escorts showing someone he recognized instantly around. It was pharaoh Atem. Everyone knew him. He was after all the king of Egypt.

The trader instantly stopped the whipping and went to his knees. Yugi didn't follow his lead though. By now everyone but Yugi the escort and Atem were down know their knees.

The pharaoh immediately noticed Yugi. He raised an eyebrow and walked over to him.

"You do not go to your knees." Atem said.

"No. I don't." Yugi said coldly.

"Why is that? Do you not show me respect?" Atem asked.

"One must earn respect to get it. I don't care who you are. You will not get my respect just because you were born privelidged." Yugi said.

"You have a strong will. I can see it." Atem said.

"My apologies my king. He is currently being trained." the trader stood.

Yugi glared at him from the side. "Spineless swine."

The trader growled. "You watch your mouth."

"Make me." Yugi sneered.

"Fiesty little one. I'll take him." Atem said.

"What?" both Yugi and the trader said at one.

"Are you certain of this my king?" the escort asked.

"Yes. I want him. I love that fire in his soul. Bring me my horse. I will take him back to the palace myself." Atem smirked.

Yugi glared at him. His bindings were switched from behind him to infront of him so he would be able to walk behind the horse with ease. The entire time it took to bring the horse and bind him to the horse he glared at Atem who smirked back. Atem paid the trader before he got onto his horse. He clicked his tongue and the horse began walking forcing Yugi to follow.

The horse didn't go fast but it wasn't slow either. Yugi stumbled several times before they finally arrived at the palace. He stared at his new living hell. as they got closer he could see other slaves. They were taking care of the stables. He thought that might be his job. He could easily take care of horses. Excercise them when Atem wasn't riding. He'd love that. But what were the odds of that happening?

Before he knew it the horse stopped forving him to stop. Atem got off his horse and turned to the servants who came to take his horse. "His feet need trimming."

"Yes our king." they said bowing.

Atem walked to Yugi and smirked. He untied him from the horse but kept him bound. "Let's go." he said and started walking.

Yugi glared but followed. He wasn't about to be submissive but he didn't want to be whipped for not listening either. He followed the pharaoh to his throne room where guards tried to force him to bow. He just struggled more.

He growled. "No! I'll never bow to him!"

"Leave him be." Atem ordered as he sat down. The guards backed off. "Now little one," Yugi growled at being called little one "tell me why you resist honoring me so strongly."

"That's none of your business." Yugi growled.

Atem looked amused. "Is that so?"

Yugi snarled at him with cold eyes. "Yes."

Atem laughed lowly. "Such a fire in you. I look forward to taming it."

"You'll never tame me." Yugi growled. "They've been trying for years."

"You've never met me before." Atem smirked.

"Bring it on." Yugi sneered.

Atem stood and walked to Yugi. He grabbed his face and roughly pulled it to his. Yugi tried to pull away. Atem's smirk only grew as he held tighter. "Have a bath prepared. I want my new personal servent nice and clean."

Yugi's eyes widened. "No!" he struggled.

"Oh yes." Atem smirked getting just the reaction he wanted. He let go of Yugi's face. Yugi was about to lunge and attack Atem when he was grabbed by two guards. "Take him to be washed. And replace those rags. No servent of mine can look like street scum."

Yugi struggled. "No! No, I'll never be your servent! You hear me!? Never!" he screamed as he was dragged out of the room.

Atem laughed as he sat back on his throne. "It'll be fun to tame that firey little one."

 **Ok I am currently working on Taken but Loved, prequal to TBL, and Slave in a Thief's heart! Keep an eye out for them! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the first chapter of A Slave's Fury! please R &R!**

 **I don't own YU-GI-OH or the characters!**

Yugi struggled against the men as they pulled him into a bathing room. He growled and kicked one in the stomach before kicking the other in the face when he was distracted. He managed to get free and ran out as fast as he could. He looked for the way out. There was no way he was going to be the damned servant to that spoiled privaledged born dipshit.

He just turned the corner and saw the exit when he was grabbed and slammed against the wall and pinned there. Wincing he looked up to find Atem. He growled and glared up at him.

"Going somewhere, little one?" Atem smirked.

"I'm getting out of this place!" Yugi snarled at him as he struggled against Atem.

Atem hummed a dark laugh. "Oh you're not going anywhere. We've got so much fun to have."

"I'm not sure where the hell your head is but being your servent is not what i cansider fun." Yugi growled.

"Sure it is." Atem put chains on him before taking off the rope bindings. He put a metal collar around Yugi's neck and attached another chain to it. He pulled it so Yugi was forced closer to Atem. Atem smirked at him. "I'm going to have fun breaking you."

Yugi tried to pull away. "No. You'll never break me."

Atem ignored him and started to pull him to the bathing room. Yugi continued to fight him the entire way there. Once there Atem forced him into the tub. He chained each of Yugi's arms to the side walls so he was forced to sit up straight on his knees with his arms spread to the sides.

Yugi pulled at the chains. He growled as he glared at the pharaoh. "You'll pay for this."

"Oh is that a threat?" Atem asked as he grabbed several things.

"No. It's a promise." Yugi sneered.

"Well while you try to come with some rediculous notion that you'll be able to keep that promise I'm gonna wash that body of yours." Atem went over to him and ripped of what little clothing Yugi had on.

Yugi froze. "Don't you dare touch me!"

"Who's going to stop me? You?" Atem smirked as he took out soap and a cloth. He looked Yugi up and down. "Hmm covered in scars from head to toe." He noticed on imparticular on Yugi's right side of his chest. "What this one from?"

"None of your business." Yugi growled imediately going on the defensive. "It's nothing you need to know."

Atem looked at him with curious eyes. "Hmm." he hummed and started washing Yugi's chest and arms.

Yugi wasn't about to give up though. He struggled with all the energy he had. He needed to get free before Atem washed any...private areas. After some time Yugi figured he wouldn't get free. But he couldn't let Atem see that. He needed to keep a strong face. He continued to struggle.

"Enough already. I know you know you're not getting out of the chains. Stop wasting your energy." Atem said.

"I'll never stop!" Yugi growled. "Not unti I get as far from this hell hole as i can!"

"Is that so? Tell me what so far has showed you this is going to be hell for you?" Atem looked at him curiously.

"You being my master! I'll never have a master! I'll never being someone's servant! Especially a spoiled child's!"

"You act as if you've had any other life." Atem said.

Yugi stayed silent as he just watched Atem.

"That's it huh? You weren't born a slave." Atem said.

"No I wasn't. And i refuse to become one." Yugi growled.

"So tell me, if you were not born a slave, what were you born into?" Atem asked.

"Like i'd tell you!" Yugi snarled.

"Well then don't I'll just find out myself." Atem said

"Ha! How?" Yugi sneered.

"Simple. I'll go ask that trader. Or is he not the one who captured you?" Atem asked. The cloth moved to Yugi's stomach making the boy tense.

"If you move that cloth any further down I'll shove it down your throat." Yugi growled.

"Oh you mean like this?" He moved it to Yugi's lower stomach.

Yugi growled as he struggled. "Stop!"

"Nervous aren't we?" Atem smirked.

"I'm not nervous I just don't want your filthy hands on me." Yugi growled.

"Filthy? What makes you think I'm filthy?" Atem asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Would you prefer me say blood covered?" Yugi sneered.

Atem's amusement was gone instantly. "Watch your mouth when you speak to me. I have been tolerant until now." he warned.

"Oh ok. I know now i can't the truth." Yugi smirked. "You deny it?"

"I'm serious boy. I will not hesitate-" Atem started

"Shut up." Yugi growled.

Atem growled and slapped Yugi. Yugi barely let a grunt out as his head jerked to the side. He glared at Atem. Who grabbed his face so tightly Yugi had no doubt there'd be bruises left.

"From now on you will only speak when spoken to. I don't know who you think you're talking to but I don't take shit from my slaves. You will obey me or you will be punised until you do. Do you understand me?" Atem growled.

"Punish me all you want. I'll never obey you." Yugi snarled at him.

Atem shoved his face away. "Have it your way then." he stood amd smapped his fingers. teo guards ran in.

"Yes our king?" they asked.

"Take him to be whipped. 50 times." Atem ordered.

"Yes our king." they nodded and bowed. They undid Yugi's chains and dragged him out.

Yugi screamed for what felt like the hundreth time as the whip struck his chest. He counted it to be the 46th whip. He had 4 left then it was done. He was so close.

After the last four he was left chained to the wall unbanaged and bleeding in a cell. He just sat there not caring until the pharaoh came in. He glared at Atem.

"Ready to listen?" Atem smirked.

The fire in Yugi's eyes didn't dim at all as he glared openly at the man in front of him. "Never."

"Well then every day I'll come and I'll whip you myself. 30 times. and every day you'll be given the option to listen to me. If i find out you cause trouble while I'm away I'll add more whippings. perhaps other means of punishment. No matter what you will listen to me." Atem said.

"I'd rather be mauled by a desert cat before I serve you." Yugi growled.

"Mmm or you know what? I have a better idea." he called over a guard and had him unchain Yugi from the wall. They cuffed his wrists in metal cuffs with a four inch chain connecting the cuffs and attached a chain about 3 feet long to the short chain in between the cuffs. They then put ankle cuffs similar to the ones on his wrists on his ankles. The chain on them just long enough to let him walk.

After cleaning Yugi's chest Atem pulled the chain and forced Yugi to follow him. Yugi grunted and stumbled a step before following him. He glared at him the whole walk to a room. Yugi knew from the decor it was Atem's chambers. He stopped and pulled against Atem.

"The hell I'm going in there with you." Yugi growled planting his feet and refusing to move.

Atem gave a sudden jerk of the chain pulling Yugi in. "You will now shut up and get over here." He forced Yugi to the bed.

Yugi tried to back away from him only to be pinned down. He struggled. "Get off!"

"No." he pulled his arms above his head and chained him there before doing the same to his legs at the foot of the bed.

Yugi struggled against the chains. "Let me go!"

"No." Atem said as he stood and looked over Yugi. "I have to admit you look cute chained to my bed, little one. It makes the fighting worth it."

Yugi froze. Was Atem about to rape him? He gulped and stared up at him.

"Suddenly all the fire in you is gone. What's wrong? Scared I'll use you for what you're meant to be used as?" Atem smirked. "My toy?"

"I am not your toy!" Yugi yelled though it came out shakily.

"Oh no? You're naked, chained to my bed, at my mercy. I'd say I could have some real fun with you this way." he smirked.

"Don't you touch me. I'll make you regret it." Yugi growled.

Atem laughed. "You're in position to make threats." he moved onto the bed over Yugi. Yugi stared up at him as his stomach twisted and turned. "Now this is going to be where you'll stay from now on."

"What?" Yugi asked

"You're going to stay on this bed, like this, every day all day." Atem smirked. "And every day I'll do whatever I please to you."

Yugi tensed. "No."

"Oh yes and every day what happens to you depends are your behavior. You behave perhaps I'll," he very lightly trailed his fingers up Yugi's chest effectively making the boy shiver under the touch. "pleasure you."

Yugi gulped. "I don't want your pleasure."

"Oh no?" Atem glanced to his area. "Are you sure?" he smirked at the fact that Yugi was extremely hard.

Yugi couldn't fight the blush that came to his face as he began to squirm. He gulped again.

"Just let me go." Yugi said trying to sound confident.

"Aw is that fire gone already? I really thought it'd stick around longer. I would've loved getting more time to tame it." he smirked.

Yugi glared. "What? So you can rape me?"

"Oh is that what you think I'd do?" Atem asked.

"You just said you would!" Yugi yelled.

"I said I'd pleasure you. How would raping you be pleasurable for either of us?" Atem asked.

Yugi looked confused. "You wouldn't do that to me?"

"No." Atem sat back on the bed. "Now when did you become a slave?"

Yugi looked away. "8 years ago. I was taken from my home as a child."

"Is that where you got that scar?" Atem asked

Yugi immediately looked away. He shut up.

"Hello?" Atem asked.

Nothing.

"Answer me."

Still nothing.

"I said answer me." he demanded. He grabbed Yugi face and forced him to look at him. "Answer now."

Yugi stayed silent.

"Back to this then huh? Fine. Don't tell me. I'll get it out of you soon enough." Atem smirked.

Yugi glared. "Just mind your own damn business."

"But why? Yours is interesting. There must be a reason you're so closed off. So nasty towards someone of my class." Atem said.

"Class? Ha! You think you have class just because you were lucky enough to be born a prince? That's a load of shit." Yugi said.

Atem growled. "I've got more class than you do slave. I know when to bow to my supperiers."

"Except you never have to because you're the damn pharaoh!" Yugi said. "You were born with everything handed to you. Simple as that. You never earned your place. You were born lucky."

Atem grabbed his hair and pulled his head back harshly. Yugi hissed in pain as he winced. Atem took out a dagger and put it to Yugi's throat. Yugi glared up at him.

"You will learn to respect me slave." Atem growled.

"Never." Yugi snarled.

Atem pressed the knife closer.

"Do it. Kill me. It's what you do isn't it? Slave doesn't follow every little finger snap they die right? So do it! Kill me!" Yugi growled.

Atem studied him for a moment before pulling the knife away. "You want that don't you? You want to die?"

"No. I'd rather go free while alive but if dying is the only way to be free from your bastard grip then I'll take freedom any way i can." Yugi said as a matter of factly.

Atem smirked. "Then I won't give you that freedom. In fact," he leaed so their faces were inches away from each other. "I'll keep you alive as long as I can."

Yugi glared at him.

"Now stay here while i go get stuff done. After all I am pharaoh." he smirked and let go of Yugi's hair before leaving with a wicked smirk.

Yugi looked at his bindings and tested them. Wincing he found them much too tight for him to get free. Bakura was going to kill him when he found out he was bought by his very enemy, the pharaoh. He supposed whether it was the pharaoh to kill him or Bakura he'd still get freedom.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. bad news. i had the latest chapter of taken but loved done but it disappeared off my laptop. have to start all over. i'm terribly sorry for yet another delay on that. please be patient. Aso i have two polls up. please gor vote. i put three videos up on Youtube.**

 **1\. Marik's gonna show you crazy**

 **2\. Ryou's in love with a Criminal**

 **3\. Yugi's only human**

 **Please go check them out and let me know in either the reviews here or comments on Youtube what you think!**

 **look out for my new one-shot coming titled** ** _My Master_** **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Newest chap of A Slave's Fury. Please R &R. Don't own yugioh or characters.**

Yugi laid bored staring up at the ceiling. It's been three weeks now. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get free from the bindings. He'd gotten used to being naked. If Atem was in a good mood he'd cover him but frankly after being with Bakura he was pretty used to it. After all, Bakura would do as he pleased with him.

"How's my cutie today?" Atem smirked as he came in.

Yugi glanced at him then back up. "Same as always. When are you letting me free?"

"You ask that every day. And every day I give you the same answer." Atem said.

Yugi sighed. "I hate you."

"So you tell me every day." Atem said before changing his shenti.

Yugi gulped. Atem hadn't done anything to him yet, which to him was a surprise. The pharaoh did say he was going to do stuff to him.

"Hungry?" Atem asked.

"Does it matter? All i get is the stale bread you feed me and then water." Yugi glared at him.

"Still food right?" Atem asked.

"Coming from the one who gets to eat amazing food every meal of every day." Yugi muttered.

Atem sat on the bed. "Behave and i'll let you free."

"You mean be your pet." Yugi growled.

"I'll take that as a no." Atem shrugged and stood.

Yugi thought for a millisecond. "No wait!"

Atem stopped and looked back at him. "Yes?"

"I-I'll listen." Yugi said. 'Until I leave tonight.' he mentally added.

Atem smiled. "Alright then." he untied him.

Yugi sat up and rubbed his wrists. They were red and nearly raw from being tied for so long. He looked at Atem. "Really just like that?"

"Oh don't worry. I'm confident you won't run." Atem smirked.

Yugi gulped. "Yeah? And do you know that?"

"Because you'd have to go back to him correct?" Atem asked

Yugi's eyes widened a bit. "You know."

"Of course I know. I'm not dumb. So what's it gonna be huh?" Atem stood off the bed.

Yugi glared. "Maybe I'll just leave you guessing."

"And maybe I'll just leave you tied up." Atem was on top of him in an instant.

Yugi struggled. "Bastard."

Atem smirked. "Such a big fighter in such a small….cute body." he held both Yugi's wrists with one hand while he rubbed his other down Yugi's chest. Yugi glared up at him. "You know I'd love to know what Bakura wants with you."

"If I knew that shit I'd be able to give him what he wants then leave for good." Yugi growled.

"So how'd you end up a slave huh?" Atem asked.

"That's none of your business." Yugi glared. "As if I'd tell you."

"Fine how'd you end up working for Bakura?" Atem asked. "I'm not letting you go till you tell me."

"Tch. I've been tied up for weeks think I can't handle being held down?" Yugi glared.

"Oh yeah? Let's see how much you can handle." Atem leaned down and started kissing his neck. Yugi squirmed. Atem smirked and continued before moving down his chest.

"Bastard." Yugi growled.

Atem just chuckled as he continued down.

Yugi gulped. He didn't want this. He got enough of this from Bakura and others who believed they could tame him this way. All it did was make him fight them more. Didn't anyone understand that?

"Stop you bastard!" Yugi growled.

"Oh have you already had enough?" Atem smirked up at him.

Yugi glared at him. "None of you get it! This won't get your damn way!"

"Ah so others have had you?" Atem sat up.

"No. They all _tried_ to have me. Think I'd actually let anyone touch me? You don't know anything." Yugi glared up at him, nothing but pure hatred in his eyes.

"So Bakura hasn't either huh?" Atem asked.

Yugi tensed. Of course Bakura had. Bakura had always gotten his way. Yugi owed the man. He had nothing before he met Bakura. He'd lost everything and was within inches of death when Bakura found him. He hated to say it but he owed Bakura his life.

Bakura always took advantage of it though. That's why he was a slave. Yugi would be boughten then after some time let Bakura in to his master's house and they'd rob them. It was routine. He'd never made a mistake. Until now. Being the pharaoh's slave meant they couldn't just do as they did before. They had to tread lightly or both of them would be in for a world of shit.

Yugi looked away from Atem.

"Uh huh. Thought so. Bakura isn't one to back off no matter what you say." Atem said.

"You think I don't know that?" Yugi growled.

"Oh I bet you do. Now how about you tell me what you two are planning?" Atem asked. "Or I can just post all my guards on high alert and have him killed on sight."

Yugi snorted. "Go right ahead. Just means I'll get my freedom that much sooner."

"Oh yeah? And why do you need him to be dead to get your freedom huh?" Atem smirked. "What do you owe him? Gold?"

"Yeah right." Yugi sneered. "Does it look like I've borrowed gold any time soon? You saw the clothes I was wearing."

"Hmm then if not gold its something you can't pay back so easily." Atem thought. "What'd he do save your life or something?" Yugi could tell he was half joking.

Yugi remained silent which caught Atem's attention.

"He did. He saved your life and now you owe him." Atem said.

"Sh-shut up. One day I'll pay him back and then I'll be free! I won't have to deal with him anymore!" Yugi glared.

"And how do you intend on doing that huh?" Atem asked sneered. "If its a life debt then there's no way _you_ will be able to pay it off."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Yugi growled.

"It means someone like you will never be able to pay him back. Not for a debt that large." Atem said standing. Yugi sat up and scooted back.

"I will. I have to." Yugi said. "I can't live like this."

"Well.." Atem leaned forward. "...hate to break it to you kid but whether you owe him or not you're my slave now. Make the wrong move and you'll get your freedom in death." he smirked before standing straight again. He pointed some clothes on a nearby table. "Now get yourself dressed. A slave naked on the Pharaoh's bed that isn't harem is disgraceful."

'You put me here bastard!' Yugi thought. He stood and went to the clothes. He kept looking back at Atem to make sure he didn't try anything.

"What's wrong? Don't trust me?" Atem smirked.

"Tch. I'll never trust you. I'll _never_ turn my back to you." Yugi snarled.

"Pity. Given that you're my slave you don't get much of a choice." Atem said smugly. Yugi narrowed his eyes at him. "I mean it could be worse right?" he went to him and took hold of his chin forcing him to look in his eyes. "You could be back with Bakura with nothing to show for the past few weeks." he smirked.

Yugi gulped. He hated to admit it but Atem was right. If he went back to Bakura now he'd be beaten relentlessly. He had no gold, no jewels, nothing to give Bakura. Until he could get something of great value to give Bakura he was stuck here with the Pharaoh.

"So I suggest you fix that little attitude of yours or I can send you off to Bakura." he smirked before roughly letting go of Yugi's face.

Yugi glared at him. "Yes _master_."

"That's a good boy." Atem patted his head.

'I'm a slave not a damn dog.' Yugi thought.

Bakura had waited long enough. He was going to kill Yugi for trying to run like this. He'd find him easily. Just like he had every other time the boy tried to run, he'd find him.

He hated this. Atem had him working constantly on his feet. It was nearly time to call it a night and honestly he was torn apart by it. On one hand he couldn't wait to get off his feet but on the other hand Atem forced him to sleep in his bed with him. Just the thought of it makes him cringe. Being in that bed with him all night sleeping. Ra knows what he may try.

Yugi's an extremely light sleeper. He'd wake up at the slightest touch. That was one of the things he'd adapted when living with Bakura. You had to be on guard at all times even when you were asleep. Not only because of other thieves or guards but because of Bakura as well. He was sly and could stab Yugi in the back at any moment, even if he did owe him.

Walking in the bedroom behind Atem he dreaded what the man was going to do. He did it every night.

"You know the drill." Atem said.

Yugi nodded once and went to him. He stared down as Atem slowly took his clothes off. The smaller boy gulped as his fists clenched. No Atem hadn't tried anything and he said he would but Yugi couldn't help it. If there was one thing he'd hoped to always have control over it was his body. Not that he had that control with Bakura. Bakura had always made it perfectly clear he controlled everything about Yugi.

"You need to relax." Atem said.

"What so you can take advantage of me? Not gonna happen." he glared at him.

"I won't do anything without your consent." Atem sighed and tossed his clothes aside.  
"Then why the hell do you force me to let you change me every night?" Yugi asked covering himself.

"Its the desert its hot." Atem said. "You need something cooler on."

"No. Its the desert its freezing at night." Yugi said. "I was born here too. I know its hot during the day and cold at night."

"Smarty." Atem smiled. "Now as every night I want you to tell me something about yourself." he put another shenti on Yugi before sitting on the bed.

Yugi glared at him. "I hate those in power."

"I know that one already." Atem sighed.

"Too bad. You said tell you something about myself. You never said it had to be something you don't already know." Yugi growled.

"As your master I order you to tell me about your childhood." Atem said bluntly.

Yugi snorted. "Good luck with that _master_. I don't talk about my childhood."

"Then how did you come to owe Bakura a life debt?" Atem asked

"Ah ah that's part of my childhood. Sucks for you." Yugi walked away and went to the other side of the bed. "Try anything and you'll regret it."

Atem shrugged. "So you tell me every night."

"And every night its been a promise not a threat." Yugi said sitting before laying down.

Atem laid beside him after changing himself and pulled him close. Yugi tensed and slapped his hands away.

"Don't touch me." Yugi growled.

"Aw you're no fun." Atem whined.

"You're like a child wanting to play with his toy." Yugi groaned annoyed. "Just go to sleep."

Atem huffed. "Fine."

Yugi let his eyes close and sleep take over him.

Waking to the sound of shuffling Yugi opened his eyes to find Atem getting dressed with his back to Yugi. He didn't get it. A pharaoh was supposed to have a slave change him but Atem always changed himself. He ran his own bath and fetched his own records to read over. He had Yugi do harder jobs like clean his horse's stable or move heavy stuff. It made Yugi feel exhausted by the end of every day to be honest. He'd wanted to question the man about it but knew it'd lead one of two ways, Atem would make him do those things on top of what he already does or Atem would saying something referring to his small stature and needing to be built up.

Yugi secretly looked over Atem's body from behind. He knew he'd probably be executed if this was ever said out loud, not to mention he'd hate himself for admitting it, but Atem had an amazing body. His arms were strong and muscular, his center was toned nicely, and it was clear he'd been active as a kid and possibly still was.

It wasn't like Yugi didn't look bad. He was pretty strong for his size and his center was pretty good. He was quick on his and a quick thinker as well. He was smart and could do a lot of things needed to survive. He wasn't one to flatter himself but he wasn't going to put himself down either.

"Having staring?" Yugi jumped back a bit and looked to see Atem smirking down at him. He was so distracted he hadn't notice Atem turn around. "Admiring my body?"

"I-I wasn't admiring your body!" Yugi lied as he sat up.

"Your blush says otherwise." Atem smirked leaning down so his face was inches from Yugi's.

"Sh-shut up! Why would I be admiring your body? I've seen better." Yugi said turning away. Another lie. Atem was by far the best he'd seen yet.

"Sure you have." Atem stood straight. "In any case I have to go deal with something so you have to go to the stables alone today."

Yugi looked at him. "You're trusting me to go alone?"

"Yes." Atem said nodding before he suddenly pinned Yugi to the bed and leaned above him. "But make one mistake and I find out you'll be whipped till you _beg_ for death. Understood?"

Yugi gulped and nodded. "Understood."

Atem was off him in a second and smiling. "Good boy. See you tonight cutie." he said before leaving.

Yugi sighed. "At this rate if I don't get out within the next few days _with_ something to give to Bakura I'm dead. Bakura will come looking for me." He stood and changed before going to the stables.

Walking in he found Atem's horse, Nefertiti, was still in her stable. He smiled and went to her. "Hey beautiful." he said softly and pet her neck. Beautiful she was too. Soft silky all white fur, a long beautiful contradicting black mane with a matching tail. Her eyes a clear crystal blue that saw into the deepest part of your soul. And not only was her outside beautiful but her inside was too. She was calm and gentle, and the best judge of character. Yugi couldn't explain it but there was just a connection between them.

What Yugi had found out on his first day working the stables is that although with him she was sweet and gentle with many others she was wild and untamable. She kicked at anyone else who came near her other than Atem. He wasn't sure if that's cause she adored him so much she trusted him or if Atem broke her so harshly she didn't dare kick at or buck him.

She nuzzled him gently. He smiled and kissed her nose.

"Yes good morning to you too." Yugi chuckled. "Come let's get you outside for some exercise." He hopped up onto her flawlessly and held onto her mane. He clicked his tongue twice and she trotted out of the stable and into the open pen. It was hers alone. Not that Yugi approved of that. Horses were social creatures. They needed a herd to be happy. He knew she was lonely but when he'd brought it up to the men who worked the other stables they all scoffed and told him to keep his nose out of business that wasn't his and just do his work. So instead of causing trouble with them he just spent as much time with her as he could. He refused to let her become too lonesome, knowing what that felt like himself.

"Nefertiti you were born wild, how did you become so gentle?" Yugi asked her. He sighed. "I was born tame and became so wild. I can't trust anyone and no one can trust me. It gets so lonely being on my own like that. Ever since I lost my parents, home, and village all in one day."

She trotted slowly her ears back as she listened to him talk. She had become the only one he could really talk to.

He leaned down and hugged her back. "I miss them so much." he said softly. "I hope the gods are taking care of them. I used to think that one day I'd be with them again but.." he closed his eyes. "..there's no way the gods would accept me. Not after all I've done."

Nefertiti stopped moving. He sat up wondering why.

"Nefer-" he froze at the sight in front of him. In front of them on the other side of the fence was Bakura's horse, Osiris. There was no way he could mistake it. He'd known that horse his entire life. It mean, nasty and downright cruel to him every time he had to care for it in some way. He had rough black fur with a wiry black mane and tale. His eyes were a blood red that made you shake with fear if you ever looked into them. "No." he looked to the horse's back to see Bakura.

"Hello my dear Yugi. I've been looking for you." he smirked.

Yugi gulped. "B-Bakura. What...what are you doing here?"

"Why I came for you of course." Bakura said. "And where do I find you? All buddy buddy with the pharaoh."

"Its not like that." Yugi said he clung to Nefertiti who seemed to sense how uneasy he was as she got ready to flee if needed.

"Oh no?" Bakura asked. "Cause that's what it sees to me. I mean you let him undress you and you sleep together."

"I-I don't do those things by choice." Yugi said trying to reason with Bakura. Why was he even trying? Bakura never saw reason. He didn't think the man even _knew_ what reason was.

Osiris backed up before running and clearing the fence. Nefertiti backed away as her ears went flat back. Yugi knew that sign. She was beginning to get scared and tense. She could buck him off or flee at the slightest wrong move either Osiris or Bakura made.

"What a beautiful horse. Bring her." Bakura said.

"W-what? No w-we can't take his horse." Yugi said. The wild was no place for her. He wouldn't do that to her after she'd become so accustomed to living in captivity.

"Are disobeying me?" Bakura growled as Osiris stomped.

That was all it took. Before Yugi could react Nefertiti took off. She easily cleared the fence and continued to run forward with no end in sight. Yugi held onto her tightly fearing the fall if he let go. He wasn't afraid of dying but he didn't exact want to be trampled to death by a horse.

"Nefertiti, calm down. Its ok." Yugi tried to sooth her, but he didn't believe it himself. He was in so much trouble now. If Bakura caught him he'd be beaten for running from him and disobeying, if Atem caught him he would be whipped for not only running but stealing his horse as well. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't stop. He'd die for sure.

Taking a deep breath he sat up straight. "Ok Nefertiti, I guess we have no choice but to keep going." he said.

By the time she'd stopped they well away from the capital and palace. Away from Bakura nad Atem. Away from danger, but not out of it. He didn't know where they were or how far it would be till they got to another town or city. And he knew by now Nefertiti was both thirsty and hungry, and so was he.

He looked around hoping for an oasis. "Please Ra, I know I have no right to pray for help, but please for Nefertiti lead us to an oasis." he prayed.

Hours passed and the sun was beating down on them. Yugi felt terrible, he'd taken her from her home and had no way of feeding her or getting her water. He'd gotten off her back and walked beside her thankful she didn't run away from him. In fact she stayed close to him. He was glad he alone.

Just about to give up he spotted something in the distance. He believed it to be a well. A well meant water. He got on her back and had her gallop to the well. He was so thankful to find it had water. He grabbed a bucket full and immediately put it down for Nefertiti to drink.

"Drink girl. You need it more than me." Yugi pet her while she drank the water. He leaned on her for support as dizziness hit him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Yugi heard. Yugi turned to see a tan boy with sandy blonde hair.

"I'm Y-Yu…" Yugi staggered forward before collapsing. He faintly heard Nefertiti give out a whiny.

"Hey! Hey are you ok!?" he heard the boy yell out before darkness over took him.

Yugi woke to something wet being patted on his head. He groaned and opened his eyes. The sun was setting.

"You really scared me there." Yugi looked to see the boy from earlier.

"Wh-what happened?" Yugi asked.

"You had a heat stroke. How long were you out on the desert?" the boy asked.

"Um since this morning. Nefertiti ran-Nefertiti! Where's Nefertiti!?" he sat up.

"Easy. Your horse in just over there resting. She really needs it. And so do you. Lay down." the by gently pushed him down.

"Who are you and where am I?" Yugi asked laying back down.

"Outskirts of Exus. (sorry don't know any actual cities or towns of egypt) I'm Marik. My siblings and I took care of you and your horse." Marik said.

"Thank you." Yugi said as a woman walked in.

"Ah he's awake." she said. She had long pretty hair and soft features. "I'm Ishizu, Marik's older sister. Here I brought you food. You must be starving. You're so tiny." she handed him a tray with food on it.

"Oh uh thank you." Yugi said taking it.

"Odion fed your horse." Ishizu said. "He's our older brother. He's the oldest."

"Oh thank you so much." Yugi said. "I really can't thank you enough."

"Tell me why were you in the desert?" Ishizu asked sitting on her knees.

"Nefertiti and I were chased away from home." Yugi said. It wasn't and entire lie.

"Oh that's terrible. You poor boy." Ishizu said. "Marik Odion and I have lived here all our lives. Our parents passed when Marik was just a child. Odion has been taking care of Marik and I since then. We've worked hard to build our farm here."

"I apologize for intruding like this." Yugi said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you didn't collapse where no one could help you." Ishizu said before standing. Yugi was confused. She wasn't going to question why he was run off or where he came from or anything? "Stay until you and your horse are well enough."

"Oh uh th-thank you." Yugi said before she left.

Marik smiled. "Your horse is beautiful. Is that why you called her Nefertiti?"

"Yes." Yugi nodded. That was the truth. Atem named her for her beauty. "And thank you. I love her so much."

"I can tell. And she loves you too. She nearly kicked my brother in the face when he came and picked you up to bring you in. She only calmed down when we allowed her to come in with you." Marik said.

Nefertiti looked at Yugi and stood. She came over and and laid back down so she could curl around him with her head and tail.

Yugi smiled and pet her head. "I'm ok girl. Sorry for making you worry."

She nuzzled his face before closing her eyes to rest some more.

"Is she all you have left?" Marik asked.

Yugi looked at him not sure what to say. He looked away. "Yes."

"S-sorry that was out of line. Odion has always taught us someone's business is not our own. I shouldn't have asked that." Marik said.

"No it's fine. She is all I have." Yugi said. Even though wasn't his. In reality he was still as alone as he ever was. "My parents died a long time ago and I've been pretty much on my own since then. But Nefertiti and I...we just have a connection."

"I can tell." Marik smiled. "Well I gotta get some chores done. Please eat. You need it." Marik said before leaving.

Yugi ate the food and placed the empty tray on the floor. He leaned his head back on Nefertiti. "What are we gonna do girl? No home and we're way too far from the palace for me to take you and return you. It would take an entire day again and even if we could get there the minute anyone saw me I would be dead." Yugi sighed. "I'm sorry he forced us out. I'm sorry for all of this." he curled close to her before he fell asleep.

 **Ok here's the deal. I'm not having a ton of motivation right now for updating it took me nearly two weeks just to do this one. From now on I'm gonna hold myself to writing for at least two hours a day. Hopefully that will get updates up more often. Other than that Things have recently taken a turn for the worse in my life so I'm currently struggling to even get out of bed let alone do stuff. Sorry. Please bare with me oks? Thank you for all the favs, follows and reviews. It really does mean a lot.**


End file.
